1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are used as active devices for displays such as liquid crystal displays. Generally, a thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. The source and drain electrodes are important for the electric characteristics of a display. Therefore, various researches have been conducted to develop materials of source and drain electrodes that can improve the electric characteristics of a display.